


Humming

by bincektobey



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Political, Reincarnation, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bincektobey/pseuds/bincektobey
Summary: I was a street rat once, one of the many at the very bottom of society. Now, I am at the very top. I had a father that I loved once and now I have one that I hate.





	1. Asleep

I was a street rat once, one of the many at the very bottom of society. Now, I am at the very top. I had a father that I loved once and now I have one that I hate. I lived and I died and more importantly I remembered. I was an exorcist once but now, in this new life I wasn't. I couldn't be, not without my innocence, my crowned clown. Now I am to have a different crown placed on my head, one I do not want nor need, but I will walk with it all the same. Keep on walking, nee Mana?

* * *

''Your Highness?''

I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked up to see my personal butler Nathan hovering over my slumped form. '' What are you doing in the back gardens if I may ask? You do remember you are supposed to be greeting your guests as the ball's host?'' Tutting at me I sighed.'' Yes Nate I know. I just wanted a few peaceful moments for myself, god knows I'll have few to enjoy after tonight. Have the foreign guests I included arrived yet?''

''Your Highness, as of today you are to be introduced to the high society as the one and only heir to the throne of England and as such I gather no-one invited to a gathering such as this would refuse to attend. In short yes, the minister of Portugal and his family are in attendance. Most of the quests have arrived and have gathered in the grand ballroom awaiting your introductions, I suggest we hurry. Besides with your fragile health you weren't supposed to be outside so late, it is nearly winter.'' Sighing again I concede to his nagging and got up and stretched my arms above my head and turned from my private inner gardens to head inside. 

''So if I may ask, why did you invite the minister of Portugal at all? I know it is important to have many connections as you are the future monarch, but Portugal is quite far no?'' As we walked I hummed and answered. ''You know you can Nate, you know I trust you above everyone, after-all you did pretty much raise me in my queen-mother's place. I invited them as it is important to the future of England as it is important to me. All I ask is that you, above everything and everyone to trust me.'' Smiling at the gray-at-the-edge-haired man happily I smoothed my pace and posture. Walking confidently forward, with my butler a few steps behind,we reached golden plated double doors. Nodding my head at the sharply dressed guards as they bowed I took a deep breath and released it. 

As the guard opened the gates I adorned my mask and stepped forward onto the world stage.

'' We are proud to announce that tonight the crown princess of England is celebrating her 17th birthday and....''


	2. Dawn

My elaborate yet simple in design dress appropriate for such an event as my debutante ball was catching numerous eyes of my quests, many who glanced at my red-brown hair, trapped in an elaborate style meant to catch gazes. Greeting and chatting with the nobility I searched the grand hall for familiar faces, wondering if those I once knew as Allen still live now, 17 years later? Do they as Noah age at all?. <strike></strike>_If they live, we are no longer enemies as I no longer posses a weapon capable of harming them. What I can do however, is hinder them in any way I can. A female seemingly week heir to a throne is a bait they cannot pass by. _Letting jet another faceless lord bow and kiss my knuckles in greeting my gaze wanders around as I walk towards the banquet table to grab a snack. As I am to intent on my appetite, I am quite startled as a black and white clothed chest interrupts my hungry gaze. _....I am still as short as ever. Dammit!!_

''Excuse me Your Highness, may I introduce myse..''

_Great ,talk about the devil and he shall appear..._

''... Lord Tyki Mikk , younger brother of minister of Portugal. I was wondering if you wold be so kind as to give me the honor of this first dance. I could not hope but notice you have not danced yet?'' Smiling charmingly and offering his arm to me is no other than the Noah of pleasure. _Lets play poker then, Mikk._

Tuning up my charm to max I allowed myself to blush and giggle _ugh! ._

'' Oh? You did? I did not notice that I was at the center of your attention lord Mikk. As the first to notice and actually ask, I may be of the mind to accept. Should I?''

_Ha! His eyebrow twitched! He actually thought this was gonna be easy. If I was actually a normal noble girl it would work but noo suck luck for you!_

Suppressing my grin beneath my placating smile I nevertheless accepted Mikk's hand and allowed him to guide us the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: I don't own anything, just this idea :) I hope you like it, thou I probably will not publish regularly. And I would be happy to find a beta or even a co-writer. If anyone is interested in helping me with this I would be very grateful.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you are interested in co-writing this...

**Author's Note:**

> AU: I don't own anything, just this idea :) I hope you like it, thou I probably will not publish regularly. And I would be happy to find a beta or even a co-writter. If anyone is interested in helping me with this I would be very gratefull.


End file.
